Prestige Classes
A list of Prestige Classes (and their skills at each level) that have been created in the game of Mixed Karma. Prestige Classes Disco God #Saturday Night Fever #Afro Burn #Lumaire Disco Ball #Disco Inferno #Staying Alive Weather Witch *Heat Wave *Cold Snap *Call Lightning/Ball Lightning *Wicked Winds (summon tornado) *The Perfect Storm Wannabe Disco Sadist (WDS) Awesome Pose Whips & Chains Excite Me Fun with Fire Love & Bondage Naked Frankenstein Golem Fortitude Summon Enraged Township Electric Stimulation Death's Door Bezerker Rage You Won't Like me when I'm Angry Artist Mexicano Watercolor Disney Picaso Trace Da Vinci Rainbow Cavalieress Double Rainbow Gray-out Prismatic Spray ("Colorbling" Sonic Horse Giggle Pride Parade I Think I'm Turning Japanese Shrink & Cutefy (Chibi?) Gundam Attack Intelligent Vending Machine What Would Bruce Lee Do? Hiroshima Boom Artillery Caller AT Sot Target Spotting 80mm Howitzer AP Rain 21 Gun Salute Spell Slinger Channel Basic Attack Spells Channel Advance Spells Channel Healing Spells Channel Expert Spells Channel Forbidden Spells Black Mage Manaburn Pointy Hat of Death Sign of Goofy Duck (+ Arcane) Ultima Ultimaga Pop Princess Oops I Did it Again Because I Said So Leave it to the Queen To the D-List You Go Wind Beneath my Wings Armegeddon Mage Solare Flare Meteor Shower Doomsday Cult Biological Warfare Nuke Shadow Master Hide in Shadows Shadow Walking Create Darkness Shadow Power Duplication Shadow Puppetry Crystal Mage Power Crystalization Crystalfication (steal spells?) Osmosis ??? ??? Better than Wolverine Jogging Shrapnel Scissor Hug Falling Spear Mince Hand Shake Bill Cosby's Jello Pit Friend Safety Blanket Sicilian Dough Movie Screen Awning Mastermind Ideaman (Hexxus) Summoner Summon Inanimate Objects ??? Summon People Summon Anything Else Not Listed Combine Summons Spoony Bard Moving Ballad Piss Off Tellah (who casts Meteo) Mega-Rockstar Stummon Stage Back-Up Band Groupies Giant Speaker Feedback Illuminated Black Ops Sniper Team Call in the MIB Money is No Object (infinite credit card) Serious Connections Buddhist Sound of One Hand Clapping (bitchslap) If a Tree Falls in the Forest Rules Lawyer Cook the Books Yellow Card ($$-citation) Red Card (felony, imprison) Alter Game Rules Incompetant Cleric Cure Cure Also (in addition to an action) Diplomat 5- Diplomatic Immunity Goblin King Ball Fondler Goblin Army Phantasmal Terrain Stoopid Acrobat Reality Wizard Useless Wizard Gladiator Corleone Mobster Be a Wiseguy Corleone Hitsquad Mob War Offender Incite Rage Omni-Lingual Insulter (offend someone even if you don't speak the language) Dismotivate Most Offensive Thing Ever (unpronounceable symbol) Ninja/Master Thief Blackjack (stun) School of Shob Trainee MD Ambrosia Nut Uppercut Royal Advisor Beauracratic Gear Oil Sultan's Ear Legal Immunity Diplomatic Resolution Sleuth Diplomacy City Engineer Organize Fix Hazim Sultan Diplomatic Immunity Kingsmack Parliamentary Uproar Summon Royal Court Decree Pirate Lord Parlay Rapier Wit Sea Turtles (escape) Super Snazzy Captain's Hat Cannonball Artillery Support Cheesemeister (gain new skills based on cheese you eat) Cheddar Pepperjack Important NPC (DM only class) Survive against all odds when dramatically necessary/appropriate Succeed against all odds when dramatically necessary/appropriate Save the day against all odds when dramatically necessary/appropriate Infinite HP (can be rescended at any time) Infinite Fate Points (but if the players kill them, then he was only holding 10) Mog of War Chains of Kupolympus Rage of Kupo Poseidan's Anger (area storm attack) Zeus's Fury (throw lightning bolts) Army of Hades (spirit shield) Master Exploder Spontaneous Combustion (things blow up for dramatic effect) Rig to Blow (sabotage ANYTHING to explode) Dramatic Detonation (makes explosions bigger) Suicide Bomb (small chance to survive) Ground Zero (level an area) Alchemist Enhance Potion Effect (25%) Half-Cost Alchemy Crafting x3 Potion? No Fail Alchemy Crafting x5 Potion Effect (Note: Alchemist and Grenadier both passively enhance grenade/alchemy effects. ...and Magical Nitro counts as both an alchemy and a grenade...) Grenadier Reset Grenade Blast to the Max Holy Hand Grenade Carpet Bomb I Like Ike (huge bomb from Indiana Jones) (Note: Alchemist and Grenadier both passively enhance grenade/alchemy effects. ...and Magical Nitro counts as both an alchemy and a grenade...) Reality Wizard Make Believe Disbelieve Alter Personality Brain Dead (mentally stun) Dream Sequence Row-Sham Bo Master Row Sham Bo Row Sham Bo Rush ... ... Monkey Grabs the Peach Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.